Classification: The present invention relates to a new Hybrid Dianthus caryophyllus plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98CFPC Charmxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant which was originated by me by crossing two undistributed unpatented seedlings identified as xe2x80x98970152xe2x80x99 (female parent) and xe2x80x98970161xe2x80x99 (male parent). The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98CFPC Charmxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from other varieties of which I am aware, are its unusual dark hot pink flowers which retain color without fading. When grown in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif., in 4xc2xd inch plastic pots, pinched plants are about 9xc2xd inches tall and about 7 inches in diameter. Flower diameter averages about 2 inches with a crown of about 1 inch (average). Foliage is about 3⅝ inches long and about xe2x85x9c inch wide at its widest point.
Asexual reproduction by propagation by cuttings of the new variety as performed in Salinas, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new variety differs from its parents in flower color. The female parent produces salmon pink flowers, and the male parent produces red flowers.